Fletcher
Merc Overview His shotgun is deadly at short-to-mid range, while his Sticky Bombs allow him to set elaborate explosive traps. Profile Immaculately stylish Nigerian combat engineer guy: efficient, impeccable, maybe just a bit arrogant, he's a swaggering salesman for his own services. Perhaps his self-confidence will rub off on his teammates. But can anyone really be as good as Fletcher claims he is? As in business, so in combat: Fletcher's all about instantly sizing up the situation and turning it to his advantage. His remote-detonated Sticky Bombs let him set tactical booby-traps as he goes. He's highly effective at defending corners, objectives and chokepoints. He's equally useful at using Sticky Bombs when on the offensive to disrupt and destroy enemy defences. He's also very good with shotguns. Subtlety really isn't his strong suit. Fletcher also seems to design weaponry for other mercs as seen on the side of some guns, like the Crotzni. Abilities Sticky Bombs Fletcher can throw out up to three sticky bombs at any one time. They will attach to the first surface they hit, including enemies. Using his Detonator, Fletcher will trigger any and all deployed sticky bombs at the same time, dealing high damage over a small area. Fletcher's sticky bombs do a maximum of 90 damage when detonated on a stuck enemy, and can do up to 75 damage when detonated on a surface with maximum damage radius of 4.16m. Weapons Fletcher's Default card is the A31 Guardian Close Assault Primaries * Ahnuhld-12 (Default) * Blishlok * Hollunds 880 Secondaries * Empire-9 (Default) * Simeon .357 * Tølen MP Melee * Beckhill Combat Knife (Default) * Cricket Bat * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts Quotes Upon selection in full profile: * My name is Fletcher, call me, Fletcha. Upon throwing a sticky bomb: * A gift for you, no charge oh wait, explosive charge! * Sticky bomb, out! * Planting sticky bomb! * Another sticky little gift. * Hey! What's that on you? * You got something on you! * Sticky Boooooooomb! Upon detonating a sticky bomb/using the detonator: * And, bang! * Surprise! * Boom! * Fire in your hole! * Oh... Bad luck. Special Taunts: * I wear my stunnaz indoors also. * You are a blessing in disguise. Very good disguise. * You are still alive. But even a stopped clock is right twice a day. * Did I say how much I respect you? No. No I did not. * You test my patience with your nonsense. * Do not vex me! * Every single time I look up. You. Beta Info N/A Trivia * It is possible that Fletcher's business includes making weapons, as the Crotzni submachine gun has the words "Fletcher Arms Co." imprinted on the side * It is possible that Fletchers business is named Xinventer, as this is a prominent tag on his equipment. * Like the other objective specialists (Bushwhacker, Proxy and Turtle) the device that he uses to quickly plant and defuse C4s has the words "TechNoob" written on the top * Fletcher is seen in the E3 "Scrubs" trailer. He is shown "killing" Phoenix (even though he revived himself only to be later killed by Sparks) and destroying a train to reveal the Orbital Strike director that Kira uses. He does so by planting a C4 but he doesn't use his planting device in the trailer. He is later killed by Vassili. * In the E3 trailer, Fletcher never uses his sticky bombs. He and Vassili are the only mercs who never use their primary abilities * The Ahnuhld-12 is the few primary weapons that comes default for more than one merc, as it is default for both Fletcher and Rhino. * During the Rogue en Vogue event, Fletcher was one of the suspects chosen in the fourth week, alongside Fragger, Kira, and Redeye. * Fletcher was the fourth prime suspect in the Rogue en Vogue event. * Fletcher's last name "Akingbola" is named after his voice actor, "Jimmy Akingbola". References More Category:Objective Specialist